SNAP! Todd's Pokemon Photography Journal
by RJ49er
Summary: After the events of Pokemon Snap, Todd has been sent by Professor Oak to travel the world in order to catch every Pokemon... on film. Read about his various struggles to complete this quest as he writes it down in his Pokemon Photography journal. (Written for the "Collect the Pokemon" challenge)


Hello, my name is Todd. Todd Snap. I'm not like other kids. I didn't want to be a Pokemon trainer growing up. I didn't want to spend my time catching Pokemon. But that doesn't mean I don't like Pokemon. Quite the contrary, I absolutely love these fantastical creatures. But instead of catching Pokemon, I'd rather catch them... on film. You see my passion is photography, specifically Pokemon photography. All I need is a Pokemon and a camera in order to create some of the most breathtakingly beautiful photographs in Pokemon history. My skills as a Pokemon photographer are well renowned. So much so that the great Professor Oak assigned me to take photographs on a secluded island full of amazing Pokemon. Oak was seeking out a photographer to provide him with detailed pictures for his research. He knew a normal trainer would rather try to catch these Pokemon instead. After the success of that mission, Oak now sends me across the various regions for the ultimate goal of _taking a picture of every single Pokemon in the world_. This was the task I was given. I'm determined to complete it. Even if it proves to be a difficult one, I am certain not to let Professor Oak down. Plus, I think it'll be a lot of fun.

 **SNAP! JOURNAL ENTRY #271**

 **REGION:** JOHTO

 **SUBJECT:** JUMPLUFF

My Pokemon photography journey takes me to yet another large forest area. Full of tall grass, high looming trees, and all kinds of wild Pokemon to take pictures of. On the way, I snapped some shots of Noctowls, Spinaraks, and Ledybas. The usual Pokemon you'd see around Johto. But for today, my subject was going to be the Cottonweed Pokemon, **JUMPLUFF**.

These Pokemon look so adorable. But they have proven to be quite difficult when it comes to taking pictures of them. This is because of Jumpluff's tendency to let the passing wind drift them away. Whenever I manage to find a Jumpluff and attempt to take that perfect picture, they always fly off into the sky. This time's going to be different. This time, I will get the perfect picture of a Jumpluff and send it off to Professor Oak.

After much searching, I managed to come across a flock of Jumpluff standing around an area where the skyline wasn't being blocked by trees. Thus, the Jumpluff were able to enjoy the rays of the sun. I knew this was my chance to get some incredible pictures. So, I got my camera out and tried adjusting the lens to get it properly focused. But as I adjusting my camera settings, a gust of wind came through causing the Jumpluff flock to rise into the air.

Instantly, I rushed over to the Jumpluff and tried taking some pictures. Most of them were of the Jumpluff flying towards the sky from a worm's eye view. They looked alright if a little blurry. But I knew that I needed a more detailed picture of a Jumpluff for Oak to be satisfied. That is when I decided that I wouldn't go to the Jumpluff, but instead, have the Jumpluff come to me.

I kept searching through the forest for another Jumpluff. Eventually, finding one sitting on a tree stump. Rummaging through my bag, I took out some Pokemon food and placed it on the ground right in front of me. I made sure my lens was properly adjusted for this upcoming picture. While in the corner of my eye, I could see the Jumpluff coming towards the Pokemon food. But just as the Jumpluff was getting close enough to the camera to get a good shot, another Pokemon appeared in front of the lens.

It was a Rattata that took an interest in the Pokemon food as well, munching on the little pieces back to back. The rat pokemon's presence scared away the Jumpluff as it flew away. I got incredibly angry at that Rattata for making me miss that Jumpluff, screaming at it and waving my arm to shoo it away. The Rattata responded by attacking me. It was a painful ordeal that will not be further detailed.

 _This time, I am going to get it. This time, I am going to get it. This time, I am going to get it._ That constant thought was what raced through my mind as I looked for another fricking Jumpluff in this really, REALLY big forest. After finally seeing another Jumpluff that was standing on top of a tree branch, I was desperate and resorted to going through my backpack to get out an item I rarely used: the Pester Ball.

I used to use these all the time back on that Pokemon island. But after seeing how much pain the Pokemon were in from the Pester Ball's effects, I stopped using them. But this time, I just wanted that Jumpluff to stand still for a picture. So, I took out a Pester Ball from my bag and threw it at the Jumpluff, getting my camera ready for that great shot.

When the Jumpluff saw the Pester Ball coming towards it, Jumpluff covered its body in a white cottony substance to block the approaching ball. It used the move, Cotton Guard. It looked absolutely incredible. Managed to get some really good pics from that very moment. Unfortunately, my admiration for Jumpluff's move was cut short when I saw the Pester Ball bounce back towards me. Suddenly, I was hit face first with the Pester Ball and its nauseous fumes. This was not one of my better shooting days.

I sat down on the side of a dirt path for a couple of minutes, feeling absolutely defeated. Still smelling horrible from that Pester Ball. I looked at the pics I took on my camera. Some of them were pretty good. But I still didn't get that really amazing shot of a Jumpluff. Suddenly, I felt something on my shoulder.

It was a Jumpluff looking at me with a cute little smile. Even after all the trouble this Pokemon had caused me, I still couldn't resist smiling back. It was just _that_ cute. I decided to just relax a little with the Jumpluff. Not even thinking about trying to snap its picture. Eventually, the Jumpluff got off my shoulder and stared at the camera that I held around my neck.

"Do you want to have your picture taken?," I asked the Jumpluff. The cute blue Pokemon gave a cheerful cry in response.

I put the camera in my hands to set up the picture shot. Adjusting the aperture, getting the right shutter speed, looking for the proper light sensitivity. Meanwhile, the Jumpluff was preparing a kickass pose for the picture. After settling on the perfect camera setting, I took the viewfinder to my eye.

"Ready?" The Jumpluff nodded its head.

Snap! I took the picture. It was exactly the type of picture I was looking for. You got to see Jumpluff's full body in glorious detail. It also did a really cool-looking pose to boot.

"This picture looks amazing. Thanks, Jumpluff," I said as I showed the Jumpluff the picture I had taken of it on the camera's preview screen. Jumpluff seemed to really like that image.

Eventually, it was starting to get dark, so I decided to depart. I said good-bye to the Jumpluff. It gave a smile, nodded its head, and fly up into the dusk sky. I decided to take one last picture of the flying Jumpluff that was far away in the sky. Not to give to Oak but rather as a reminder of a new friend I made that day.


End file.
